


Wings

by SherlockWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWolf/pseuds/SherlockWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a lot of trust for an angel to share his wings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> this is currently my most-read and oldest fic (posted), and i cleaned up some of the weirdest parts, but since it's so old i left it intact. thank you all for the love and readership.

Wings

Dean and Sam were in their motel digging up info on a case late one Saturday night, located near the small city of Mt. Shasta, California. After two solid hours, Dean shut the book he was skimming and grabbed his coat and keys off the table.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked, glancing up from his computer.

“To do some live-action research.” Dean grinned, opening the door and heading out to his car.

“Just don't get killed.” Sam called out as the door closed.

“It's just beer.” Dean grumbled. He got in and started the Impala, but instead of driving off immediately, he called out to Cas.

“Cas, it's Dean. If you aren't busy, I could use you down here.” Dean said with his eyes closed and hands folded.

He waited, leaning against the car door, for a full minute before assuming that Castiel wouldn't show up, and then drove off to find a bar. The motel was about ten miles out of town, but Dean only made it three before a familiar voice spoke next to him.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean jumped, startled by Cas' sudden appearance in the passenger seat. He glanced over at the angel, then back to the road.

“Cas. Look, I know I usually call you for help, but I was wondering if you wanted to take a night off from your angelic duties.”

“Dean you know I'm busy in Heaven. I can't allow Raph–.” Cas began his usual Raphael spiel, but Dean cut him off.

“Cas, it's okay. I get it, I do. But we've all been working our asses off. Can't you let an hour slide?”

Cas sighed, but relented. “What did you have in mind?”

“Don't take off,” Dean began hesitantly, glancing at Cas, hoping he wouldn't be offended, “I want to see your wings.”

Cas visibly tensed, but he didn't 'poof', as Dean would say. His brow knitted as he thought about what it would mean to trust Dean with something so important. Angels hardly revealed their physical wings, even to other angels. Their wings were the physical form of their grace, and Cas knew he should be worried that something could happen to them if he revealed them in the exposed human realm. But the angel trusted this hunter with his life. He would be safe with Dean. 

“Okay, I get it.” Dean said when Cas didn't immediately respond.

“Dean, my answer is yes.” Cas said, and watched the hunter through slightly narrowed eyes. Dean smiled.

“Awesome.” He glanced at a road sign. They were a mile out of town, and Dean remembered a hiking trail they had just passed. He turned around and shortly after pulled over at the trail head. Before they got out, Cas grabbed his arm and said,

“Leave your weapons in the car. That's my...condition.”

“Fair enough.” Dean agreed, taking out the only weapon he had on his person from his coat, a Smith&Wesson, and dumping it in the back seat.

“Just make sure you've got that angel blade of yours.” Dean cautioned. Cas nodded and followed Dean up the trail. It took merely ten minutes to reach a clearing, which had a diameter of fifteen feet or so. Cas walked to the center while Dean hovered at the edge of the trees.

Cas dropped his trench coat to the ground and spread his feet a foot apart for balance. He stood facing Dean, smiled lightly, then closed his eyes, focusing. There was a loud _snap_ , and Dean felt a rush of air as the forest behind Cas seemed to disappear behind a wall of black. The wall stretched the length of the clearing, and Dean guessed the length of it to be at least fourteen feet. Cas opened his blue eyes and stared at Dean, the faint smile still on his face. The angel shook his wings, and Dean watched, stunned, as the inky wall shifted. The hunter quickly snapped out of his trance and strode over to Cas, never taking his eyes off the conglomeration of feathers. When he reached Cas, his awestruck gaze turned to his friend.

“Awesome.” He said. Cas' smile widened.

“I hoped you would say that.”

“So...can you actually fly with them?”

Cas nodded. “Did you really think we just...'poof'?”

Dean chuckled, but didn't answer. They stood in silence for a moment, and then Cas said,

“I want you to touch them.” No one had ever touched Castiel's wings before and he was glad Dean would be the first, although he had no idea what would happen.

The hunter hesitated, then took a step closer to Castiel. It wasn't the closest they had physically been, but in his gut Dean felt this was going to bring them emotionally closer. Dean reached around Cas' right shoulder and ran his hand down his back to where the base of the right wing had torn through his shirt. He noticed Cas shiver as his fingers traced the base of the wing. He noticed, because the angel had never shown any reaction to physical touch before. Not even in their intimate moments.

Dean paused, and glanced at Cas to make sure everything was okay. He was simply staring at Dean with wide, shimmering blue eyes. Dean moved and ran his hand up the top bone of the wing slowly, feeling the soft down feathers that lined the bone. When the bone was beyond his reach, he gently dragged his hand down the wing, feeling the outline of each large flight feather until his hand fell back to his side.

All that time, Cas had closed his eyes and was absorbed in the sensations racing from his wing to his core. He had never imagined that having someone touch his wings would feel at all, much less feel so...sensual. Being an angel, he could not physically feel anything except the sting of an angel blade slicing his skin, and now this. Nothing could compare to the way the fingers felt on his wings. The human's fingers. Dean's fingers. The sensation had him biting his lip, trying to hold still and not cry out. When Dean's touch vanished, Cas groaned and whined for him to continue without bothering to open his eyes.

Dean chuckled, but didn't say a word. He couldn't imagine how Cas was feeling, but he could guess based on the noises he'd just made and the fact that he was trembling. The hunter moved to the left wing now, repeating the same process, except he trailed his hand all the way to the end of the last and largest feather. He rubbed it between his fingers, and this time Cas couldn't contain himself and moaned.

“Dean,” He said coarsely, “That feels...wonderful.”

“Man, this is like sex for you, huh?” Dean chuckled, grinning. Cas just groaned in response. Dean released the feather and walked back to the angel. He wrapped his arms around his neck, making sure to have constant contact with both wing bases. Dean rested his forehead on Cas', and Cas opened his eyes. They stared at each other for a while, and then Cas took a deep breath and plopped his head on Dean's shoulder.

“Thank you.” He whispered, enjoying the circular motion that Dean was rubbing on his wings.

“Thank you.” Dean replied. He had never expected Cas to agree to this, much less let him touch his wings. It struck Dean how much Castiel trusted him, and this thought made the hunter smile as he held the angel.

-end-

 

 


End file.
